


Worst In Me

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [14]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, lots and lots of kissing, they really love each other huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Yes, Daniel may bring out the very worst in Mike, but at the same time, Mike brought out the worst in Daniel.And that's something that neither of them wants to change.





	Worst In Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written in like 3 weeks, whoops.
> 
> based on the song [Worst In Me by Unlike Pluto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waIBbsVoTkA)

Mike saw Daniel standing there, and he knew that he was done for; because from the first time that Mike's azure eyes connected with Daniel's, he knew that Daniel had him.

And with every word that Daniel spoke to him, Daniel was sinking his nails deeper and deeper into his heart. Squeezing tighter, and tighter, so that even breathing became a struggle.

Daniel brought out the worst in him.

Looking back at it now, Mike should have known not to mess around with love: love always had a way of tearing down even the strongest of men, and yet, he still did it. He still allowed love to consume him, even though his instincts were screaming, yelling, begging him not too.

Mike decided to play even when he knew that Daniel was fire. It started off warm, but eventually, the heat started to burn with every touch that Daniel's delicate hands left on his skin.

Mike knew that Daniel had him in his hands: he knew that Daniel could crush him instantly, because Daniel had his hands locked right around his heart, tightening his grip more, and more, until every moment that they spent together hurt.

Every sideways glance, every sly comment, every brush of Daniel's lips against his own sent Mike's heart racing, his mind telling him to stop before everything burnt: before the fire grew so that it was uncontainable.

They had only just got through the door as Daniel pressed their lips together, it had been a long hard day and both of them were eager to see each other.

In his head, Mike knew that they should stop this, they could get caught, and Mike knew that meeting Daniel behind everyone's back was bad. But, with every second that passed when he wasn't with Daniel, his skin itched and crawled, wanting nothing more than to feel Daniel's skin against his.

He kissed back eagerly, and he knew that whilst stopping what they had was the best option for both of them, saying it and doing it were two completely different things.

Because with the way that Daniel's lips felt against his, stopping was going to be almost impossible. His hands ran over Daniel's body, one slipping under Daniel's shirt to feel the smoothness of his skin, smirking gleefully when Daniel shivered against Mike's cold hand.

Even though they have done this a lot over the years, this time feels _different_. The touches that Daniel leaves on his skin feel almost like caresses, Daniel is gently touching every part of Mike that he can reach, and it's like Daniel's afraid to let go.

This is new, Mike thinks, the slow pace that Daniel is going makes Mike slip up, not used to like gentleness that Daniel is using. Mike pulls away to ask what's wrong, but Daniel's lips seem to follow his and Mike has to lean his head all the way back just to disconnect their lips.

Mike stares down at Daniel and has to hide his smirk as he realises that Daniel's on his tippy-toes, still falling short of reconnecting their lips, his eyes still closed.

Mike huffs out a small laugh, and Daniel's eyes slowly open. Mike just stares as Daniel's blue irises are slowly revealed, and that's always been Mike's biggest weakness: Daniel's eyes. The way that they twinkle and shine every time he laughs and the effervescent glow that they always seem to radiate, just never fails to make Mike's heart race uncomfortably in his chest.

They both just stare at each other, Daniel finally breaking the trance by sinking back down, and was Daniel really that small? Mike's hand subconsciously comes up to run his thumb delicately over Daniel's cheek, finally moving to lightly grasp the back of his neck.

"Should we be doing this?" Daniel asks quietly, his eyes fluttering over Mike's features as if it was the last time he would ever see him: like he was trying to memorise even the smallest detail, and he doesn't even have to clarify as they both know what he was talking about: Mike would be lying if he said that he wasn't thinking about it.

"Yes, we should," Mike says, his mouth moving before he can really think about the question.

"Really?" Daniel asks although Mike senses that Daniel is relieved by Mike's instant answer, his brow furrows as if he doesn't truly believe Mike's words.

"Do you want this to end?"

"God no," Daniel admits, maybe a bit too fast.  
  
"Good, 'cause I don't want it to end either."

And before Daniel can even speak, Mike is pressing his lips against Daniel's, a little bit rougher than before just to prove his reluctance to end what they had.

Mike's hand on the back of Daniel's neck runs through Daniel's brown locks, pressing Daniel closer against his body, and Daniel gladly lets him.

There's just something about Daniel that makes Mike feel like a missing piece has been found, like a puzzle piece finally fitting into its slot.

And Mike loves it.

Mike's hand smooths down Daniel's sides, as he inhales through his nose, his eyes closed in an attempt to capture the moment of pure bliss in his mind forever.

He twists his head to deepen the kiss, and Daniel kindly accepts, one of Daniel's delicate hands coming up to cradle the back of his head.

Mike hums contentedly, and relaxes, perfectly happy with never stopping the moment that they were in as the feeling of Daniel's soft lips against his, the feeling of Daniel's smooth hands running soothingly through his hair and the feeling of Daniel's smaller body pressed against his own was just too good to stop.

Daniel is the first to pull away, the absence of air in his lungs too great to ignore, his hand still laced in Mike's hair. Daniel looks up at Mike, an adoring smile on his face, and Mike can't help to smile back, the feeling of Daniel's warm body in his own a sweet bliss. Yes, Daniel may bring out the very worst in Mike, but at the same time, Mike brought out the worst in Daniel.

And that's something that neither of them wants to change.


End file.
